Így neveld a Vikingedet
by Vikikee4
Summary: A hibbant-sziget vikingei és a sárkányok közt 300 éve folyó harc folyik. Egyik fél sem bízik a másikban, míg nem egy nap a törzsfőnök fia Hablaty meg nem ismeri Fogatlant az Éjfúriát. A rajzfilmet már ismerhetjük Hablaty szemszögéből, ebben a történetben azonban Fogatlan szemszögéből látjuk a történetet. Frissítés minden hétfőn és pénteken.
1. Prológus

Szokásosan naplementekor indultunk. Körülöttem Gronkelek, Siklósárkányok, Szörnyennagy Rémségek és Fertelmes Cipzárhátak szálltak. Hibbant-sziget felé tartottunk, hogy az Alfánknak élelmet tudjunk vinni. A tervet tisztáztuk az elején: a Szörnyennagy Rémségek lefoglalják az embereket, a Gronkelek széttörnek mindent mi mozdítható és állatot rejthet, a Fertelmes Cipzárhátak keresnek és a Siklósárkányok az emberekkel foglalkoznak. Én pedig, mikor már látom, hogy gondok akadtak, akkor avatkozom be. Én vagyok az egyetlen akitől az emberek frászt kapnak… én vagyok a legsötétebb és leggyorsabb... az emberek csak Éjfúriaként emlegetnek.

Mire beesteledett mind Hibbant-szigetre értünk és a terveknek megfelelően kezdtünk cselekedni. Én magasan a levegőben maradtam, s hála fekete színemnek, illetve a koromsötétnek, engem nem láttak. Figyeltem a sok apró embert, amint próbálnak harcolni és védik állataikat. Igazság szerint, mi sárkányok hallal táplálkozunk, de az Alfánk bármit képes megenni, így ennek fejében mindent vittünk neki. Hisz ha nem tettük, akkor jaj nekünk!

A harc maga unalmas volt, az emberek nem igazán mutattak újat. Ugyanúgy harcolt mind, ugyanúgy oltották a tüzet a fiatalok és az a kis nyámnyila fiú ismét hősködni akart, de nem hagyták neki. Mindegyikőjüket felismertem már, sokszor jártam arra.

Persze, a csatának volt egy pontja, amikor már én kellettem. Ekkor jó magasra szálltam, majd zuhanórepülésben kezdtem indulni a sziget felé. Útközben megformáltam kis lövedékem, melyet csak akkor engedtem el, mikor már közel jártam.

- Éjfúria! – kiabáltak az emberek. – Hasra!

Mindig is megtisztelő volt számomra, hogy féltek tőlem, így legalább nekem nem kellett tartanom tőlük. Igazság szerint, egyik sárkány sem akartam őket bántani, amit tettünk, az önvédelem volt. Nem bíztunk az emberekben, sőt, ők sem bennünk, szóval kölcsönös volt az ellenszenv a két faj közt.

Közben láttam, hogy újabb támadás kell és már indultam is. Mindent ugyanúgy tettem, ahogyan addig, de hirtelen, nem mozdultak többé a szárnyaim. Eltaláltak! Oldalra pillantottam és láttam a kis mihaszna fiút, valamiféle szerkezettel. Ő lőtt le…

Nem tudtam mozogni, nem tudtam védekezni és nem tudtam repülni. A következő ami a szemem előtt volt, az az, hogy becsapódom a földbe. Fájt, nem is kicsit, nem tagadom…de a legjobban a farkam fájt. Nem tudtam megnézni mi lett velem, mennyire sérültem meg, mert nem tudtam mozogni. Felpillantottam az égre és láttam, ahogy a társaim elszállnak, de sajnos az ellenkező irányba.

- _Segítség! Itt vagyok! Segítsetek!_ – kiabáltam, de nem hallottak. Nem tehettem márt, visszatettem a földre a fejem és beletörődtem a sorsomba, hogy valószínűleg egy viking falán végzi a bőröm.

Pár óra múlva azonban fura zajok csapták meg a fülem. Hallottam, ahogy egy ember közeledik, felismertem a szagát. Úgy döntöttem, játszom a halottat, talán akkor kiszabadulhatok. Hallottam ahogy közelít, ahogy a gyors szívverését is.

- Hát ez…Sikerült! Megcsináltam! – hallottam ujjongását. – Ettől minden helyrejön! Ez az! Legyőztem ezt a fenevadat… - tette rám a lábát.

_Hékás, hát nehogy már!_ Gondoltam magamban és felmordulva megmozdultam. A szerencsétlen fiúra majdnem a szívrohamot hoztam, de nem igazán izgatott. Úgy döntöttem nem tettetem már a halottat, hisz értelme sincs és inkább kinyitottam a szemem és a fiúra pillantottam. Egy kis tőrt szegezett rám…Más helyzetben nem aggódtam volna, de ekkor nem tudtam mozogni…se védekezni.

Néztem az apró fiút, aki engem ebbe a helyzetbe juttatott. Bár nem volt vikingszerű, de tudtam, hogy köztük nevelkedett…tudtam, hogy ennek ellenére képes megölni. Akármilyen kínos is, de bevallom, féltem!

- Most megöllek te sárkány! – mondta halkan és a szívem felé fordult kis tőrével. – És aztán kivágom a szívedet és elviszem apámnak! – erre sóhajtott egyet. – Viking vagyok… - suttogta, majd rám nézett. – Viking vagyok! – kiabált.

Én azonban mást láttam. Ez a fiú nem is igazán tudta mit tegyen… ha megakart volna ölni, már megteszi, de ő nem… félt ő is, éreztem… S ekkor a magasba emelte a tőrt. Rám nézett és én rá és ekkor láttam azt a csöppnyi elszántságot is. Nem volt sok, de tudtam, ez elegendő ahhoz, hogy megöljön. Inkább lehunytam a szemem és a földre tettem a fejem. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy így halok meg…és látni sem.

- Ez miattam van… - hallottam a hangját.

Nem tudtam miért mondja ezt, továbbra is a kivégzésem vártam. És ekkor hallottam, ahogy a tőrrel vágni kezdett, de nem engem, hanem a kötelet. Azonnal tágra nyíltak a szemeim és figyelni kezdtem a „munkáját". Próbált kiszabadítani…és sikerült neki. Amint mozogni tudtam a falnak nyomtam a kis vikinget és a mellkasára nyomtam a mancsomat. Éreztem a heves szívverését és láttam ahogy hevesen veszi a levegőt. Morogtam rá és mélyen a zöld szemeibe néztem. Láttam a halálfélelmet bennük. Ezt jó volt tudni, hogy még mindig fél tőlem, de elhatároztam, hogy nem bántom. Ő sem ölt meg engem, hát én sem ölöm meg őt. Azonban még egy mélylevegőt vettem és a magam nyelvén ráüvöltöttem.

- _Soha többé ne lássalak!_ – s ezután megfordultam és repültem…

…azaz repültem volna, de nem tudtam. Mindennek nekimentem és lezuhantam. Valami nem volt rendben…végül pedig egy katlanba zuhantam, ahonnan se előre, se hátra. Egyszerűen nem tudtam kirepülni. Hátranéztem, hátha maradt még egy kis kötél rajtam és az nem enged repülni, de a valóság sokkal szörnyűbb volt. A farkamról az egyik bőrrész eltűnt. Teljesen leszakadt… e-nélkül nem tudtam repülni…és ha nem tudok repülni, se elmenekülni nem tudok, se vadászni. Elkellett fogadnom a helyzetem, hogy egy vikingtől sikeresen elmenekültem, de soha többé nem repülhetek és valószínűleg hamarosan az éhhalál végez velem. Nem tehettem mást, egyszerűen lefeküdtem és próbáltam beletörődni a sorsomba…nem sok sikerrel…


	2. Átkozott viking!

Mindössze pár órát pihentem, majd mikor úgy éreztem, elég energiát gyűjtöttem, megpróbáltam repülni. Sajnos elfelejtettem, hogy nem a fáradság miatt nem tudok repülni, így ismét lezuhantam. Hátranéztem és rá kellett jöjjek, tényleg elvesztettem a farkam felét. De egyszerűen nem akartam beletörődni! Nem lehet, hogy én ne tudjak repülni, hisz a repkedés az életem…olyankor vagyok igazán szabad. Nagylendületet vettem és sikerült, szárnyaltam…de az utolsó pillanatban megint lezuhantam. A bal bőrhártyám nélkül nem tudtam egyensúlyozni és irányítani magam. Ám nem adom fel…csak sikerül repülnöm! Legalábbis nagyon remélem…

Egészen estig küzdöttem, de semmi. Egy ideig tudtam szállni, de aztán mindig lezuhantam. Mindenem fájt már, fáradt és éhes is voltam. És a legrosszabb az, hogy az éhségem nem tudtam csillapítani, hiába volt mellettem egy tó tele finom halakkal. Ha nem voltam a levegőben, nem voltam olyan gyors. Sóhajtottam, majd megperzseltem magam alatt a földet, hogy jó meleg legyen és lefeküdtem. Fogalmam sem volt mitévő legyek most. Nem igazán tudtam aludni sem és hajnalban már folytattam is a gyakorlást. Nagyon reméltem, hogy sikerül megtanulnom így repülni és leélhetem így az életem. A nap gyorsan telt és én csak próbálkoztam és próbálkoztam, de nem sok sikerrel. A katlan oldalában mindig megkapaszkodtam, de nem bírtam megtartani magam és visszazuhantam. A karmaim lassan kezdtek elkopni a sok eredménytelen szabadulási kísérlet során és kezdett bosszantani, mert így még rendesen védekezni sem tudtam. Ahogy nekirepültem a falnak, néhány pikkelyem ottmaradt. Kiszáradt bőr és a fal találkozása nem a legkellemesebb. Egyik próbálkozás után a tó mellé zuhantam. Kifújtam a levegőt, mert nem akartam elhinni, hogy megint nem sikerült. Ekkor a tóra pillantottam, ahol kiugrott egy hal. Megint úrrá lett rajtam az éhség és a vízfölé hajoltam, majd bedugtam a fejem a vízbe, hátha elkapok egy halat. Sajnos nem sikerült. A halak túl gyorsak voltak. Csalódott voltam. Nem elég hogy repülni nem tudok, de még enni sem. _Lehet ez a nap még rosszabb?_ Gondoltam magamban és ekkor láttam, hogy valami a földre esik. Kellett nekem megemlítenem a rosszat…

A kis viking volt a katlan tetején. Onnan figyelt engem. Morogva viszonoztam a pillantást és picit meghúztam magam. Nem igazán tudtam ellene mit tenni, nem tudtam odarepülni hogy elzavarjam. Csak vártam, hátha elmegy… és elment! Miután újra magam voltam lefeküdtem és a földön lihegtem. Kifáradtam és étel nélkül energiám sem volt sok. Ám egy kérdés motoszkált a fejemben…

_Mit akart tőlem a kis mihaszna?_


	3. Ismerkedés

A nap úgy telt, mint az előző. Próbáltam repülni, de nem ment. Éhes is voltam, hisz jóformán két napja nem ettem. Nem tudtam meddig bírom még, de nem is tudtam sokáig gondolkodni rajta…lépteket hallottam…Gyorsan egy nagyobb kő mögé rejtőztem és figyeltem ki jöhet erre…

…A kis viking volt. _Nem hiszem el, tegnap is kukkolt és már megint itt van? Mit akarhat?_ gondolkodtam és figyeltem, míg a kíváncsiság úrrá lett rajtam és elő bújtam. Lassan közeledtem felé és szerintem meghallotta, mert ekkor fordult csak felém. Láttam, hogy megijedt. Ekkor egy halat emelt elém, mintha az életéért cserében ajánlotta volna.

- _Az a hal kell nekem!_ – morogtam, mire ő amennyire csak lehetett, a testétől a legtávolabb tartotta a halat.

Ez tetszett. Kicsit azért lassan közeledtem, hisz mégis egy ember tartotta az élelmet, ráadásul ez az ember csonkított meg. És jó is, hogy vigyáztam! A jól ismert fémszag csapta meg az orromat. Morogni kezdtem mire azt a tőrt vette elő, amivel kiakarta oltani az életem.

- _Tüntesd el! _– morogtam és erre a kis mitugrász a földre dobta fegyverét. – _Rendesen!_ – morogtam tovább.

A fiatal fiú vette a jelet és a vízbe rúgta a tőrt. _Na azért!_ gondoltam és közeledni kezdtem a fiú felé. Mikor odaértem kinyitottam a számat és vártam, hogy odaadja a halat.

- Fogatlan? – kérdezett rá hirtelen. – Megesküdtem volna, hogy van… - _Fogam, _fejeztem be a mondatát és előbújtattam a fogaim és kikaptam a kezéből a halat. – …Fogad… - nézett megszeppenve a fiú.

Jól mulattam a kis mihasznán és bár a hallal nem laktam teljesen jól, de több volt a semminél. Ezután engedtem kíváncsiságomnak és közeledni kezdtem a fiú felé, ő pedig hátrált ameddig tudott. Végül egy szikla megakadályozta, hogy tovább mehessen így megtudtam jobban vizsgálni.

- Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem… - kiabált. – Már nincs nálam több… - utalt a halra.

_Jelen esetben, te jobban érdekelsz, mint a hal,_ mondtam magamban és tovább néztem a vikinget. Vézna volt és nem hogy izom, de még csak szőr sem volt rajta, pedig az nagy dolog a fajtájukban. Kíváncsian szemléltem tovább, aztán belegondoltam…lehet a hal, amit megettem volt egésznapi élelme. Rosszul éreztem magam amiatt, hogy megettem, míg arra az elhatározásra jutottam, hogy megosztom vele mégis! Felöklendeztem a hal felét, egyenesen az ölébe, majd leültem elé. A fiú elég megszeppent volt, úgy ült a hallal az ölében. _Az a tiéd,_ sugalltam a tekintetemmel. _Edd meg! _pillantottam a halra, majd a vikingre. Ő erre picit habozott, majd beleharapott és bólogatott, ezután nyújtotta volna a halat vissza. _Nem, ez csak a tiéd. Nyeld le._ imitáltam a nyelést, hogy tudja mire gondolok. Ő pedig lassan lenyelte, majd picit megrázkódott. A vikingek nagyon furán jelzik, ha valami ízlik nekik…ezután megmutatta a fogait, ami náluk a „minden rendben" jele, ennyit már kitanulmányoztam. Gondoltam én is megpróbálom, és utánoztam a fiút, bár én fogak nélkül. A kis mitugrász erre felbátorodott és nyúlni kezdett az arcom felé.

- _Na azt már nem!_ – morogtam idegesen, előbújtatva fogaim, majd felszálltam…

…legalábbis próbáltam szállni. Hamar visszazuhantam a földre, de elég messze kerültem a vikingtől. Kicsit megráztam a fejem, amit jól bevertem a becsapódást követően, majd megperzseltem magam alatt a talajt és lefeküdtem. _Nem hiszem el, hogy megakart érinteni…Ezt ő sem gondolhatta komolyan! _morgolódtam. Ekkor a felettem lévő fára pillantottam, ahonnan pont elrepült egy madár. _Mázlista… _gondoltam magamban. Hiányzott a repülés, a szél simogatása és az a felszabadult érzés…és mindennek vége, egy kis viking miatt, aki…ITT ÜL MELLETTEM? Nagyszerű! Halkan morgolódtam és a fejem leraktam a földre és eltakartam a farkammal. _Remélem látod mit csináltál!_ utaltam arra, hogy megcsonkított, de éreztem, ahogy közeledik. Erre felemeltem a farkam, mire a fiú felugrott és fütyörészve arrébb sétált…és én is arrébb mentem. Felmásztam egy fára, magam köré csavartam szárnyaim és megkapaszkodtam a farkammal, úgy kezdtem lógni, míg el nem aludtam.

Aludhattam pár órát, mert mire felkeltem, a nap már lemenőben volt. Elemeltem arcom elől a farkam és megláttam a fiút, amint egy kövön ült. _Kitartó kis ember, annyi szent,_ gondoltam miközben lemásztam a fáról és nagyon halkan a fiú mögé mentem. Ő persze észrevett, de próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem látott volna. Szánalmas próbálkozás, tudtam, hogy tudja, hogy a háta mögött állok. Ezután figyelni kezdtem mit is csinál…egy botot húzogatott a homokban. Aztán ahogy jobban megfigyeltem rájöttem, hogy az arcképem próbálja a homokba firkálni. Hízelgő volt és nem akarok nagyképűnek tűnni, de egész jól néztem ki a rajzon!

Gondolván egyet arrébb mentem, majd kicsavartam egy fát, amivel aztán én is firkálni kezdtem. A kis mitugrász kíváncsian figyelte mit ügyködök és én is mutattam, hogy nézze. A nagy rajzolgatás közben véletlenül fejbe kólintottam, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha zavarná. Nagyon elvolt foglalva a művem vizsgálgatásával, talán észre sem vette, hogy fejbe vágtam. Miután kész lett a remekmű, leraktam a fát és mutatni kezdtem a vikingnek, hogy mit hoztam össze. Ő pedig felállt, hogy rendesen tudja tanulmányozni, de annyira elmerült benne, hogy rálépett az egyik vonalra.

- _Héj!_ – morogtam rá. Én sem léptem rá az ő rajzára, ő se tapossa össze az enyémet. Erre felemelte a lábát mire abbahagytam a morgást. Ezután megint visszarakta a lábát. – _Emeld onnan a lábad! _– morogtam tovább mire megint felemelte a lábát aztán újra letette. – _Ha még egyszer rálépsz, esküszöm leharapom a lábad! _– morogtam és erre újra felemelte a lábát.

Azt hiszem vette a jelet, ugyanis ezután átlépte a vonalat, majd úgy kezdett sétálni, hogy ügyelt, nehogy rálépjen a rajzomra. Tetszett, amit leművel és ahogy láttam, hogy felém közelít, úgy döntöttem, ezúttal nem érdekel. Ahogy elém ért fújtattam egyet, hogy utaljak rá, előttem áll. Kicsit ijedten fordult meg, de nem bántottam. Egy rövid dorombolással adtam tudtára, nincs mitől félnie. Ő ekkor megint elkezdett felém nyúlni azzal az apró kezével. Egy morgással jeleztem, hogy nem szeretném, hogy hozzám érjen. Ekkor visszahúzta a kezét, amire én is befejeztem a morgást, majd azt láttam, ahogy elfordítja a fejét és úgy kezd felém nyúlni. Hihetetlen volt számomra, hogy ez a fiú bízik bennem…hisz úgy nyújtotta felém a kezét, hogy bízott abban, hogy nem harapom le vagy nem szaladok el. Végül engedtem a fiúnak, és a tenyeréhez nyomtam az orrom. A fiú szinte döbbenten nézett rám, mire elhúztam a fejem és kicsit meg is ingattam.

Ezután pedig elfutottam onnan, magára hagyva a fiút. Aznapra elég volt nekem, annyi, a közelségéből.


	4. Protézis

Feküdtem a földön és pihentem, amikor megéreztem a viking szagát. Már megint itt volt…

- Fogatlan! – kiabált.

_Fogatlan? Már elnézést, de szerintem elég szép fogsorral rendelkezem!_ morgolódtam, de a fiú felé fordultam. Kíváncsian kémleltem őt kicsit távolságtartóan, mert még mindig nem bíztam benne.

- Fogatlan! – lépett mellém. – Hoztam reggelit! – rakta le a kosarát elém, majd felborította és sok finom hal került elő belőle. Lassan közelítettem az élelem felé és megszaglásztam azt. Nem volt rajta méreg, és semmi ami ártott volna nekem. – Van egy kis lazac, finom izlandi tőkehal és egy kis füstölt angolna… - ekkor éreztem meg az angolna szagot. Morogni kezdtem rá, mire a fiú felkapta a földről és előttem kezdte himbálni.

-_ Tüntesd el! Most!_ - morogtam idegesen.

– Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem, semmi baj! Én sem nagyon csípem az angolnát… - dobta végül el.

Miután az angolna eltűnt belekezdtem az evésbe. Végül is, rég ettem már, éhes voltam. Hallottam, ahogy a kis mihaszna hablatyol valamit a háttérben, de nem igazán figyeltem, inkább a hal érdekelt. Éreztem azt is, ahogy a farkam körül motoszkál, de nem igazán érdekelt. Úgy voltam vele, nagyobb kárt már ott úgysem tehet.

Néha azért elhúztam a farkam mert nem igazán tudtam mit akar ott. Bár ez esetben a hal jobban érdekelt. Aztán miközben az utolsó halat próbáltam kiszedni a kosár mélyéről, éreztem, hogy valamit a farkam végére rak. Kicsit megingattam a hátsóm és ekkor éreztem meg mi ez…ez pótolta a hiányzó hártyát a farkamról! Ezzel talán újra repülhetek is! Széttártam a szárnyaimat és felkészültem a repülésre.

- Nem is olyan rossz… - hallottam a fiút.

_Nem hát!_ gondoltam, majd elrugaszkodtam és a magasba szálltam. Újra repültem…egy ideig…zuhanni kezdtem, de aztán hirtelen újra tudtam repülni. Nem a legjobb volt a protézis, de annyira nem is volt rossz. Újra szálltam, jó magasra és kanyarodtam. Éreztem ahogy a lágy szellő simogat, éreztem az arcomban a nap egyre közelebb lévő sugarait…megint szabad voltam. Azt tettem amit akartam, odamentem ahova akartam, mert megtehettem! A levegőben számomra nincsenek szabályok!

- Ez az, sikerült!

Ekkor hallottam csak meg a hangot. Hátrapillantottam és megláttam a potyautasom…a kis viking a farkamba kapaszkodva utazott. _Héj, kishaver! Nehogy már!_ morogtam és egy gyors kanyart véve a vízbe vágtam szerencsétlen fiút. Aztán szálltam volna tovább, de nem tudtam…a protézis összecsukódott és így nem tudtam a levegőben maradni, hamarosan lezuhantam a vízbe. Nem ez volt életem legkellemesebb landolása, de jobb volt, mint az amikor lelőttek.

- Igen! – kiáltott a kis mitugrász.

Csodálkozva pillantottam rá. Nem maradtam a levegőben, nem igazán értettem mi tetszett neki. Bár be kell valljam, nem rossz szerkezetet hozott össze, de jobb lenne, ha nyitva maradna. Lassan kimásztam a vízből és ő is jött utánam.

- Semmi baj pajti, megoldom! – lépett a farkamhoz és leszerelte rólam a protézist. – Holnapra változtatok pár dolgon és visszahozom. Addig nem adjuk fel, amíg nem repülsz!

Ezen megdöbbentem. Ezt a fiút érdekelte a sorsom és vissza akart juttatni a levegőbe. Más ember megölne, de ő megakar menteni. Lehet félre ismertem az embereket?


	5. Kísérletezés

Másnap a kis viking csakugyan visszatért, de nem a protézissel, hanem valami mással…

- Ez egy nyereg Fogatlan. – mutatta jó magasra. – És ezt szépen felteszem a hátadra…

_A hátamra? Na ne!_ mondtam magamba, majd ahogy közelebb lépett elszaladtam.

- Héj! – kiabált utánam.

Nem igazán érdekelt, rohantam és a végére egész vicces volt a fogócska, addig amíg el nem kapott. Végül sikeresen feladta rám a nyerget, bár nem igazán örültem neki. Ezután ment csak a farkamhoz és oda is felcsatolta a protézist, majd egy kötelet fogott, ami hozzá volt kötve.

- És most felülök a hátadra és kipróbáljuk működik-e. – nézett rám.

_Nagyszerű…hát sosem szabadulok meg ettől a kölyöktől?_ gondoltam magamban, és mikor megpróbált rám felmászni ugrottam egy picit, mire a fiú leesett.

- Héj! – szólt rám mérgesen, miközben én magamban kuncogtam.

De aztán hagytam, hogy felüljön rám - nem szívesen - és mikor elhelyezkedett, elindultam. Szálltunk egy darabig, aztán kicsit jobban meghúzta a kötelet, aminek következtében az elszakadt és mindketten a vízbe pottyantunk.

- Ne aggódj pajti, kijavítom! – vigyorgott idiótán.

Bár nem volt sok panaszom abban a pillanatban, mert fogtam egy halat.

Másnap megint megjelent és új ötlettel állt elő. Ezúttal a lábára kötötte a kötelet és miközben repültünk rángatta a lábát nem sok sikerrel. Egy kisebb kör után lezuhantunk egyenesen egy olyan helyre, ahol sárkánygyökér nőtt. Hirtelen elfelejtettem minden bajomat, mert ez a hely felért egy mennyországgal. Elkezdtem hemperegni a fűben és élveztem a helyzetet. A fiú pedig mosolyogva figyelt engem.

Következő nap megint eljött és elmesélte nekem az aznapját és, hogy sárkánygyökérrel hogyan ütött ki egy Gronkelt. Jól mulattam a sztorin, elképzeltem milyen fejet vághatott sárkánytársam. Ám közben borzasztóan viszketni kezdett a hátam és próbáltam megvakarni, de nem sok sikerrel. Ekkor a fiatal viking odalépett hozzám és vakargatni kezdte a hátam.

- Jobb? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

_- Kicsit…most egy picit feljebb…nem lejjebb! Most egy picit balra…nem arra a másik balra! _– adtam az utasításokat miközben élveztem a vakargatást.

Aztán megvakargatta az állam alatt is, amitől annyira ellazultam, hogy elaludtam…egyre jobban megkedveltem ezt a fiút…

A következő alkalommal mikor jött, fura eszközök voltak nála. Szerszámoknak nevezte őket és azokkal igazgatta a protézisem. Közben elmondta, hogy egy Siklósárkánynál is kipróbálta a vakargatást és bevált neki. Én pedig értelmes fejjel hallgattam, jobb dolgom úgysem volt. Aztán hirtelen megpillantottam valamit…egy kis fénycsóvára hasonlított. Odamentem, hogy közelebbről megnézzem, de ekkor arrébb ugrott. Megint utánamentem, de az megint „elszaladt". _Héj, gyere vissza!_ morogtam picit a kis valamire és utána vetettem magam. Ekkor meghallottam a fiú kuncogását.

_- Mi az? _– pillantottam rá, mire a fénycsóva megint megmozdult. - _A vikinggel majd később beszélünk, előbb rájövök mi ez!_

Próbáltam továbbra is elkapni, de valahogy mindig elmenekült, pedig néha sikeresen ráugrottam…nem értettem. Aztán a kacagó fiúra pillantottam és megláttam a kezében a szerszámot. _Szóval azzal csinálod!_ motyogtam magamban, majd odarohantam a fiúhoz és kivettem a kezéből a kalapácsnak nevezett valamit és rohanni kezdtem vele, hátha a kis fénycsóva megadja magát.

- Héj! Fogatlan, hozd vissza! – rohant utánam a fiú.

Élveztem a játékot, nevetve menekültem előle. Hiába nem kaptam el a kis mozgó akármit, jól éreztem magam.

Másnap már nem a játékról volt szó, hanem a repülést gyakoroltuk. Egy komplett szerkezetet hozott össze! Sok munkája lehetett benne. Aztán miután rám adta a szerkezetet kimentünk egy magasabb dombra, ahol fújt a szél. Kikötözött, hogy ne vigyen el minket a szél gyakorlás közben. Nekem egyenlőre csak annyi feladatom volt, hogy lebegtem és ő megnézte, hogy működik a protézis, majd egy lapra felvázolta. Mikor kész volt, újra ugrottam, hogy lebegjek a széllel, a kötél elszakadt és a szél befújt minket a fák közé. Kicsit megráztam a fejem, majd a fiúra pillantottam, aki megpróbálta leszedni magát a nyeregről, de hozzá volt kötve.

- Ó, remek… - motyogta.

Na, most kíváncsi lettem ezt, hogy oldja meg! Mivel össze voltunk kötve, én követtem őt, míg a falujába nem értünk. Csodás, eddig nem kaptak el, itt az ideje…de aztán visszanyomott engem az egyik ház mögé.

- Hablaty?! – biccentett neki az egyik férfi, majd tovább ment.

_Hablaty?_ pillantottam kíváncsian a fiúra, de ő nem felelt, csak ment előre, engem pedig húzott magával. Egy kis viskóba mentünk, ahol volt egy vödör. _Vajon van benne hal?_ dugtam bele a fejemet. _Nem, nincs…_ vontam le a következtetést, majd eldobtam onnan a vödröt.

- Fogatlan! – szidott suttogva a viking.

Csak szemet forgattam. Kíváncsi voltam rá, nem kell rögtön leharapni a fejem. Ekkor láttam, hogy elővesz egy új szerszámot és azzal kezd neki a kiszabadulásnak.

- Hablaty? Itt vagy bent? – hallottam egy női hangot.

Éreztem, ahogy a fiú megijed és az én szemeim is tágra nyíltak. Ekkor a kis mitugrász kimászott az ablakon.

- Héj Asztrid! Szia Asztrid! Asztrid…szia Asztrid…szia Asztrid… - makogott a fiú.

Közben én észrevettem egy birkát, ami felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Végül muszáj volt odamennem felé, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy húztam magam után a fiút. Egy ideig követtem a birkát, de ekkor a viking a hátamra ült és az ellenkező irányba kezdett húzni és elszaladtunk. Pontosabban én szaladtam, ő ült a hátamon.

_- Hablaty?_ – pillantottam a fiúra. És mintha ő megértette volna, csak sóhajtott.

- Igen, a nevem Hablaty… - motyogta.

Én erre csak halkan kuncogtam. És még a Fogatlanon voltam kiakadva…ezután szárnyra kaptam és visszarepültem a katlanba. Ott Hablaty leszállt rólam és megoldotta a nyereg problémát.

- Holnap élesben is kipróbáljuk a tudásunkat. Rendben pajti? – simogatta meg a fejem.

Doromboltam egyet, ezzel jeleztem, hogy igen. Talán holnaptól újra repülhetek…


	6. Tesztrepülés

Ahogy ígérte, Hablaty másnap ott volt teljes szerelésben. Megcsinálta a nyerget és elkezdte rám feladni amit kellett. Az elmúlt hét kellemes csalódás volt a számomra. Hablaty más volt, mint a többi viking. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem haragudtam rá, mert megcsonkított egy életre, mert az hazugság lenne. De lassan beletörődtem…és a szememben az is nagydolog volt, hogy ilyen sokat szánt rám az idejéből. Kezdtem egyre jobban megkedvelni…nem tudom miért. Talán azért mert más volt, mint a többiek…akárcsak én.

Lassan kész lett és felült a nyeregbe. Mindmáig elég bénán ült fel, mert minden alkalommal majdnem lezuhant onnan.

- Bocsánat, kicsit még szokatlan. – védekezett.

_- Csak repülés közben le ne zuhanj, mert zuhanok veled…_ - morogtam.

Ekkor egy mély levegőt vett és gyorsan szemügyre vett mindent.

- Rendben pajti…csak szépen lassan…

Hátranéztem egy „te ezt nem mondod komolyan?" fejjel. A szép és lassú nem az én műfajom…az enyém a vad és a gyors repülés! De most nem én irányítok, hanem az a mihaszna ott mögöttem. Nagyszerű!

- Rendben pajti, indulás! – mondta.

Már azt hittem sosem mondja! Elrugaszkodtam a földről és szárnyra kaptam. El sem akartam hinni…végre újra szálltam! Az víz fölött szálltunk Hablattyal és élveztük mindketten a dolgot. Láttam, hogy neki is tetszik a repülés. Nem is csodáltam! Ahogy a szél simogatta az arcomat, az valami fantasztikus érzés volt. Hiányzott már ez, hogy újra szabadnak érezzem magam.

- Jól van pajti, ne feledd…szép lassan… - mondta, majd nézni kezdte a lapot. – Hármas…nem négyes állás! – majd megmozdította a lábát, mire a kengyel, amit beszerelt az összekötőrúd segítségével megmozdította a protézist és ennek hála az úgy fordult, ahogy akarta…én pedig fordultam vele.

Igazság szerint kicsit zavart, hogy nem irányíthattam magam. Persze hozzá kell szoknom és ahhoz is, hogy soha többé nem fogok segítség nélkül repülni.

- Jól van, kezdhetjük! – mondta Hablaty és elindultunk picit gyorsabban. – Gyerünk! Gyerünk pajti, rajta!

Most kicsit megzavarodtam…az előbb lassan, most meg gyorsabban. Hát rendben, picit gyorsítottam a tempón és haladtunk a sziklák felé. Reméltem Hablaty érti a dolgát ott a hátamon. Az első sziklát akadály nélkül megcsináltuk, de a másodiknak neki mentem, valaki miatt…

- Bocs! – szólt Hablaty. Kicsit megráztam a fejem és repültem tovább és megint neki mentem egy sziklának. – Miattam volt!

_- Persze, hogy miattad! _– morogtam és jól pofon csaptam a fülemmel.

- Au! Jó, jó, rajta vagyok! – védekezett Hablaty.

Ezután felfelé kezdtünk szállni.

- Ez az! Mindent bele! – kiabált a fiatal viking.

Magamban jót mosolyogtam. Jobban tetszett neki a repülés, mint gondoltam.

- Ez az apuskám! - lett izgatott a hangja. - …apuskám! – vált is olyan hamar ijedté.

Tudtam, hogy baj van. És amikor láttam, ahogy Hablaty fölém emelkedik és a szíja nincs a nyereghez kapcsolva, már tudtam, hogy baj van! Hirtelen mindketten zuhanni kezdtünk. Pedig már minden olyan jól ment, és most annyi! A kis mihaszna nélkül semmit nem értem, csak zuhantam és forogtam a levegőben. Ekkor Hablaty a szárnyamnak csapódott, majd alám került.

_- Hablaty!_ – kiáltottam utána. Aggódtam a fiú miatt…ez fura…

- Semmi baj pajti, kicsit döntsd meg magad! – adta az instrukciókat. Én pedig próbáltam eleget tenni neki, több kevesebb sikerrel.

Már elég közel jártunk a földhöz, de csaknem sikerült úgy fordulnom, sőt, egyszer talán meg is pofoztam a fiatal vikinget a farkammal. Aztán hirtelen elkapott! A nyergembe kapaszkodott, majd visszaült és beakasztotta a biztosítót a nyeregbe.

_- Hablaty gyorsan, vagy nekünk annyi!_ – kiabáltam a saját nyelvemen.

Ekkor ő felhúzott így a fák közt nem leltük halálunkat. De aztán jött a többi vagy ezer szikla…

_- Hablaty!_ – kiáltottam.

Abban a percben tényleg elhittem, hogy meghalunk…főleg mikor láttam, hogy Hablaty eldobja a papírt, amin a repüléshez szükséges dolgok voltak. De meg kellett benne bíznom…Így mikor a kengyellel elkezdett irányítani, mentem…Megbíztam benne és abban, hogy sikerül a terve. Kanyarodtam amerre irányított és végül sértetlenül megúsztuk a kalandot. Boldog voltam. Sikerült és csapatmunkával.

- Igen! – kiáltott boldogan Hablaty is.

Én pedig örömömben elengedtem egy plazmagömböt, ami előttünk nem sokkal felrobbant és tűzzé vált.

- Ne már… - hallottam Hablatyot.

Nem értettem először mi baja. Aztán leszálltam egy kis szigetre vele és ő is leszállt rólam. Ekkor esett le mi volt a gondja a tűzzel. Tiszta korom volt és a haja is idétlenül állt. Nem tehettem róla, hangosan kiröhögtem. Annyira nevettem, hogy eldőltem és a földön fetrengtem a nevetéstől.

- Nagyon vicces… - forgatta meg a szemét Hablaty.

Lassan megnyugodtam és talpra álltam. Rég nevettem ilyen jót, be kell valljam. Ezután a duzzogó fiúhoz léptem és lenyaltam az arcáról a kormot.

- Fogatlan! – fintorgott a fiú, de aztán elmosolyodott és megvakargatta a fülem mögött. – Gyere, fogjunk pár halat és együnk…

Doromboltam és ezzel jeleztem, hogy benne vagyok.

* * *

><p>Miután kifogtunk egy csomó halat mindketten neki láttunk az adagunknak. Felöklendeztem az én egyik halam felét, hogy Hablatynak is legyen, ugyanis neki sokkal kevesebb jutott.<p>

- Őőő…köszi, most nem kérek. – intett a viking.

Nem értettem miért nem eszik annyit, hisz olyan vézna és gyenge... Ekkor láttam, ahogy megjelenik néhány Rettenetes Rém. A halamra pályáztak, de én eldöntöttem, hogy nem adom…morogtam rájuk, de egy kisebb halat így is sikerült elvenniük. Az nem izgatott, sokkal inkább már az, hogy az egyik az én halamból lopott. Megragadtam a hal másik végét és sikerült kitépnem a pici sárkány szájából és megennem. Ezután gúnyosan kinevettem a kis vesztest. Ő erre felkapta a vizet és készült engem lelőni, mire egy kis tüzet fújtam a szájába. Ez elég volt neki, hogy feladja.

- Belül nem vagy olyan tűzállók, mint kívül. – kuncogott Hablaty. – Tessék. – dobta oda a saját hal adagját.

Ezen meglepődtem. Kis vézna, törékeny és alacsony fiú, mégis odaadja az ételét másnak. Halványan mosolyogtam rajta és azon, ahogy a Rettenetes Rém odabújik hozzá dorombolva.

- Minden amit tudtunk rólatok…téves… - szólalt meg végül Hablaty.

_- Hasonló cipőben járunk Hablaty…_ - morogtam halkan.

Mi az embereket úgy ismertük, hogy szörnyű gyilkoló gépek, akik megölnek minket, akármit teszünk. Hogy mellettük nem lehetünk biztonságban és nem bízhatunk bennük. De Hablaty más volt...teljesen más, akárcsak én...


	7. Szeszélyes nőszemély

Épp az árnyékban pihentem amikor meghallottam Hablaty hangját. Azonnal felpattantam, alig vártam, hogy újra repüljünk, ám ekkor egy másik hang csapta meg a fülem…egy női hang. Emellett a levegőben is éreztem a feszültséget. Lassan indultam el, mert úgy éreztem Hablaty bajban van. Lassan merészkedtem elő és ekkor láttam meg a szőke lányt Hablaty mellett.

- Hasra! – sikoltott a lány és leteperte Hablatyot amint engem megpillantott.

_- Mégis mit akarsz te azzal a fiúval?_ – morogtam és futva indultam a lány felé, mire az egy szekercét kapott fel. – _Ha te így, akkor én is! _– morogtam és készültem támadni.

Ekkor azonban Hablaty közénk állt és eldobta a lánytól a fegyverét.

- Semmi baj! Semmi baj…ő a barátom… - próbált nyugtatni Hablaty. – Megijesztetted… - fordult a lány felé.

- Hogy én őt? – kérte ki szinte magának a lány.

_- Igen, te engem! Nem igazán tudom, hogy máshogy kellett volna reagálnom egy szekercére mikor védtelen vagyok!_ – szóltam rá, persze nem értette…

- Ő ki? – kérdezett rá a lány.

_- Én is kíváncsi vagyok ki vagy…_ - morogtam a lányra.

- Asztrid, Fogatlan. – mutatott a lányra, majd rám. – Fogatlan, Asztrid. – majd fordítva is.

Szóval ő az Asztrid…aki miatt Hablaty elvan ájulva…Nem tetszett a lány, szóval rámorogtam. Vette a lapot, hogy nem látom itt szívesen, így elszaladt.

- Végünk van… - jelentette ki a kis mihaszna.

Az igazat megvallva, engem ez nem izgatott, így elfordultam és elindultam vissza aludni.

- Héj, héj, héj! Most meg hová mész? – futott utánam a fiatal viking.

Én inkább csak az orrom alatt morogtam.

- Fogatlan! – ugrott elém a fiú. – Ha Asztrid visszamegy a faluba mindenkinek beszámol rólad és elkapnak…kérlek, segíts jobb belátásra téríteni őt… - nézett mélyen a szemeimbe.

Egy ideig csak bámultam a fiút és zöld szemeit, majd sóhajtottam. Szerencséje van Hablatynak, hogy ilyen jószívű vagyok és persze, hogy nem akarom, hogy elkapjanak. Megfogtam a grabancát és a hátamra dobtam.

- Köszönöm pajti! – ölelt át, amire kicsit felmordultam. – Bocsánat. Akkor indulás Asztrid után!

Sóhajtottam, majd a magasba szálltam. Hamar beértük a szőkét aki épp egy farönkről ugrott volna le,de én nem hagytam. Míg a levegőben volt elkaptam…bár megfordult a fejemben, hogy elengedem, amikor felvisított. Szegény fülem, ha csak rágondolok, fáj. Végül egy fán raktam le, amire magam is leszálltam. Asztridnak csak ekkor tűnt fel a hátamon Hablaty.

- Hablaty! Szedjél le innen! – parancsolta.

_- Héj kislány, vegyél vissza, mert hirtelen felrepülök és ez a fa téged hazáig repít!_ – morogtam rá.

- Legalább hagyd, hogy megmagyarázzam… - alkudozott Hablaty.

- Nem hallgatok meg semmit, amit mondasz! – morgott a lány.

- Akkor nem mondom…csak hagy mutassam meg… - ajánlotta Hablaty. – Kérlek Asztrid…

Ekkor Asztrid felmászott az ágról és rám nézett.

_- Kérj bocsánatot!_ – morogtam rá, de őt nem érdekelte.

Hablaty is hiába akart neki segíteni nem hagyta. Egyszerűen a hátamra ült.

_- Te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy hagylak a hátamon utazni, bocsánat nélkül…_ - morogtam tovább, nem mintha érdekelt volna bárkit.

- Most vigyél le! – parancsolta a szőke.

- Fogatlan…le. – beszélt lassan Hablaty.

_- Nem Hablaty! Nekem nem parancsol egy kislány…és míg bocsánatot nem kér, ne várjon rá, hogy leteszem…_ - morogtam és széttártam a szárnyaimat.

- Látod? Nincs mitől tartanod! – mosolygott Asztridra a kis barna.

_- Csak szeretnéd…_ - morogtam tovább, majd felszálltam.

Két utasom egyszerre sikoltott és az egyetlen vicc az volt benne, hogy nem tudtam eldönteni melyik Asztrid és melyik Hablaty sikolya. Mikor elég magasra értem picit egyenesen maradtam.

- Fogatlan mi ütött beléd? – kiabált rám Hablaty. – Ő általában nem ilyen… - fordult Asztrid felé.

_Nem, mivel általában nem utazik rajtam egy hisztis liba…_ gondoltam, majd folytattam a produkciót és elkezdtem az oldalamra fordulni a levegőben.

- Jaj ne… - jegyezte meg Hablaty.

_- Jaj, de!_ – jegyeztem meg én, majd a hátamra fordultam és zuhantam.

Igazság szerint, egész kellemes volt. Csak azért nem tudtam rendesen élvezni, mert a hátamon Asztrid úgy visított, mint akit nyúznak. Amikor elég közel voltunk, akkor visszafordultam és párszor alámerültem a vízben.

- Nála kéne bevágódnunk, nem pedig a vízbe! – szidott Hablaty.

_- Á, szóval nem csak a sárkányokkal akarod megbarátkoztatni, hanem szerelmet is akarsz. Tudtam én!_ – vigyorogtam elégedetten, majd felfelé kezdtem szállni. – _De míg bocsánatot nem kér tőled, addig ne várj semmit!_

Amikor elég magasra értem pörögni kezdtem.

- Na, most meg pörög… - jegyezte meg kellemetlenül Hablaty.

_Igen, hát nem jó móka? _gondoltam és vigyorogtam elégedetten.

- Kösz a nagy semmit! – szólt rám a kis mihaszna. – Te mihaszna hüllő!

Ekkor elengedtem magam és úgy döntöttem zuhanok. Amíg bocsánatot nem hallok a szőkétől, elhatároztam, hogy nem állok meg!

- Jól van! Ne haragudj! Bocsánat! Csak szedj le erről az izéről! – kiabált Asztrid.

Ahogy meghallottam a lány bocsánatkérését megálltam a forgásban és szálltam tovább egyenesen. Csak ennyit akartam hallani…

Ezután megnyugodtam és szálltam rendesen. Felrepültem a felhőkhöz, amit Asztrid nagyon élvezett. Felemelte a kezeit is és próbálta megragadni a felhőt. Aztán a felhők fölé szálltam, majd tettem egy kört és leszálltam a felhők alá és mire visszaszálltam a felhők fölé, már lement a nap. Az égen megjelent a sarki fény, amit a két utasom ámuldozva nézett. Sőt, be kell valljam, én is, hisz már rég láttam. Ahogy lepillantottam a felhőkön keresztül kisebb fényeket láttam meg. Így kirepültem a felhők közül és Hibbant-sziget felett voltunk. Hátrapillantottam és mosolyognom kellett ahogy megláttam a szőke mennyire élvezi az utat. Kicsit lejjebb szálltam és úgy cikáztam az oszlopok és tornyok közt, persze ügyelve rá, hogy senki ne lásson meg minket. A nap vége, mégis csak jól alakult.

- Jól van, beismerem, ez tényleg elég csúcs… - jegyezte meg Asztrid. – Tényleg állati…állati jószág… - simogatott meg.

Én csak rámosolyogtam. Jól esett a simogatás, mert éreztem, hogy végre bízik bennem. Azon kezdtem gondolkodni, hogy lehet, ha minden viking látná, hogy nem ölünk és nem vagyunk gonoszak, mind megbíznának bennem... Ám ekkor megláttam a ködöt…a ködöt, ami már nem tetszett. Hirtelen nem hallottam a fiatalok beszélgetését a hátamon, csak a ködre tudtam figyelni. Elfelejtettem gondolataim és nem hallottam mást, csak a hívogatást. A mélybe szálltam, a köd közepébe.

- Fogatlan, mi történik? – kérdezett Hablaty, de nem tudtam válaszolni. – Hallod, mi van?

És ekkor megtörtént, amitől rettegtem. Jött a többi sárkány. Hirtelen körülöttem Fertelmes Cipzárhátak, Szörnyennagy Rémségek, Gronkelek és Siklósárkányok jelentek meg, mind-mind tele prédával. Éreztem, ahogy Asztrid és Hablaty lebuknak és jól is tették…

- Fogatlan, vigyél ki innen… - tette a fejemre a kezét Hablaty.

_- Nem lehet!_ – ingattam meg a fejem.

A következő percben mind alámerültünk és az oszlopok közt kezdtünk keringeni. Mind egy irányba és szépen elrendeződve. Végül megérkeztünk az úti célunkhoz és egy vulkánba szálltunk. Mindenki a mélyére dobta a zsákmányát én azonban egy biztonságosnak tűnő helyre leszálltam. Próbáltam elrejteni Asztridot és Hablatyot.

- Igazán megnyugtató tudni, hogy minden élelmünket egy lyukba dobálják… - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Hablaty.

_Nem a lyukba…hanem annak, aki a lyuk alján van…_, jegyeztem meg magamban és lapítottam tovább.

- Semmit nem esznek meg belőle… - jegyezte meg Asztrid.

Szép lassan minden sárkány megérkezett és leszállt valahova. Legutoljára egy Gronkel repült be egy tenyérnyi hallal. Tudtam, hogy ő ezt nem éli túl…hallottam is már a morgást és a Gronkel menekült volna, de késő volt…az Alfánk elkapta.

- Ez…ez meg mi? – kérdezte Asztrid.

Máskor szívesebben csevegnék, jelen helyzetben azonban próbáltam minél jobban meghúzni magam.

- Jól van pajti, el kell tűnnünk innen! – nézett rám Hablaty, de ekkor már késő volt, az Alfa kiszagolta őket. – Most! – kiáltott a fiú.

Nem voltam rest, menekültem is, de még így is, majdnem elkaptak. Helyettem egy sárkánytársam kapták el, de így a hátamon utazó két fiatal legalább megúszta. Bár nem igazán hittem, hogy elég gyorsan kiérünk onnan. Ám végül sikerült megmenekülnünk mindhármunknak és amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett biztonságos helyre szálltam velük. Vissza a völgybe. Nem is akartam visszamenni a vulkánhoz!

- Ez teljesen érthető! Olyan ez, mint egy hatalmas méhkas, ők a dolgozók és az a királynő! – tapintott a lényegre Asztrid. – El kell mondanunk apádnak! – kezdett rohanni.

- Nem Asztrid, várj! Még megölnék fogatlant… - mutatott rám. – Ezt alaposan át kell gondolnunk Asztrid…

- Hablaty, felfedeztük azt a sárkányfészket, amit a vikingek évszázadok óta keresnek és te titokban akarod tartani, hogy óvd a sárkányodat? – kérdezett vissza a szőke.

- Igen… - mondta komolyan Hablaty.

- Jól van…akkor mit csináljunk?

- Csak holnapig adj időt. – nézett szomorúan Asztridra Hablaty. – Kitalálok valamit.

- Rendben… - sóhajtott Asztrid, majd vállba vágta Hablatyot. – Ezt azért, mert elraboltál! – ezután magához húzta és megpuszilta. – Ezt meg…minden egyébért…

Hablaty bámult Asztrid után, aki elszaladt a puszi után. Én mellé léptem és rápillantottam.

- Most meg mit nézel? – kérdezett vissza Hablaty.

Mosolyogtam és az orrommal kicsit meglöktem a fiút, utalva, hogy tudom, hogy szerelmes, mire ő csak sóhajtott.

- A holnapi nap, kulcsfontosságú lesz, az emberek és sárkányok kapcsolatában. – nézett rám a fiú. – Kívánj szerencsét, hogy jól menjen.

Nem mondtam semmit, csak bólintottam.

- Holnap jövök Fogatlan…talán… - sóhajtott és elindult hazafelé.

Szomorúan néztem utána. Aggódtam a fiú miatt, akit egyre inkább barátomnak éreztem...


	8. Barátok bajban

A szemem pihentettem és gondolkodtam. Azon járt az agyam, vajon Hablatynak sikerül jobb belátásra térítenie vikingeket? Vajon élhetünk majd békében? Egyszerűen nem tudtam, ahogy azt sem, hogy hogy van a barátom, hisz ma mégiscsak egy fenevaddal kerül szembe. Azon is elgondolkodtam, vajon túléli-e. Nem minden sárkány olyan kedves és megértő...vikingek között pedig kifejezetten agresszívak vagyunk! Miközben ezen gondolkodtam a szemeim leragadtak és elaludtam.

Aztán felriadtam. Hablaty kiáltását hallottam…hallottam benne a halálfélelmet és hallottam a Szörnyennagy Rémség kiáltását is. Felkaptam a fejem és már tudtam, hogy a fiatal viking bajban van. Azonnal a völgy oldalához rohantam és próbáltam kimászni, de nem ment…túl magas volt… De nem adtam fel. Nem hagyhattam, hogy a legjobb barátomnak baja essen…Ő sem hagyott bajban, én sem hagyhatom őt! Talán ez volt az a löket, ami kellett nekem, mert ekkor sikerült. Megkapaszkodtam az egyik szikla szélében a karmaimmal. Nem cicóztam sokat, kimásztam és rohanni kezdtem a falu felé. Tudtam, hogy ezzel nagy kockázatot vállalok, de nem hagyhattam, hogy Hablatynak baja essen. Hála a fiúnak, tudtam merre van a falu, hisz egyszer már mentünk arra, mikor össze voltunk kötve. Próbáltam repülni is, de nem igazán ment. Ám nem érdekelt. Mindent bevetettem, hogy minél hamarabb a faluba érjek…

Amint megláttam a falut már tudtam, hogy nincs visszaút. Láttam egy elzárt helyet és onnan hallottam a kiáltozást és onnan éreztem Hablaty szagát is. És amikor odaértem már meg is formáltam a plazmagömböm, amivel lyukat égettem az építménybe, hogy betudjak menni. Épp időben érkeztem! Egyenesen a Szörnyennagy Rémség hátára érkeztem és harapdálni kezdtem.

_- Hagyd békén a barátomat!_ – kiabáltam rá.

_- Takarodj a hátamról te idióta!_ – dobott le magáról.

Hirtelen fölém került és úgy próbált megharapni, de nem hagytam magam és lerúgtam magamról. Ezután Hablaty elé álltam védelmezően.

_- Takarodj Hablaty közeléből te senkiházi!_ – üvöltöttem rá.

_- Ez egy ember, nem látod?_ – morgott rám.

_- Ez az ember a barátom!_ – morogtam én is és ahogy próbált közeledni, nem engedtem oda. – _Hozzá ne érj!_

_- Vagy mi lesz?_

_- Valóban tudni akarod? _– ugrottam elé.

Persze, ő vette a lapot. A sárkányok nem igazán mertek ellenem kiállni, így ő sem mert. Inkább odébb állt káromkodva. Ekkor éreztem, ahogy Hablaty lökdös engem.

- Fogatlan nyomás! Tűnj el innét!

_- Nem Hablaty, nem megyek…inkább szembeszállok az emberekkel, de nem hagylak itt!_ – morogtam

Ekkor a vikingek elkezdtek befelé áramlani különböző fegyverekkel.

- Fogatlan menj! Menj! – lökdösött tovább Hablaty.

Ebben a percben láttam meg a törzsfőnököt egy hatalmas szekercével közeledni.

- Ne, Pléhpofa, ne! – kiabált Asztrid.

- Apa, ne! – kiáltott Hablaty is. – Ne, nem fog bántani!

Nekem azonban más terveim voltak. Ha ő így, akkor én is! Morogva megindultam felé és csak annyi tervem volt, hogy leterítem amíg Hablaty elmondja neki amit akar. Jöttek többen is, de mindenkit elütöttem onnan. Csak Pléhpofát akartam.

- Ne, ne, ne! Így csak rontasz a helyzeten! – kiáltott Hablaty.

Ám én ráugrottam a főnökre, aki ütött engem. Mérges lettem és úgy döntöttem lövök egy figyelmeztető lövést.

- Ne, Fogatlan, NEM! – kiáltott Hablaty, amire megálltam és ránéztem.

Láttam a csalódottságot rajta és hogy nem akarta ezt. Becsuktam a számat és visszanyeltem a lövedéket. Ez volt a vesztem…a többi viking ekkor megtámadott.

- Kapjuk el! – kiabálták a vikingek.

Sajnos többen voltak és erősebbek, így sikeresen lefogtak. Hiába próbáltam küzdeni, nem ment...

- Nem, nem, nem! Ne bántsátok! – kiabált Hablaty és jött volna hozzám, de Asztrid nem engedte. – Ne bántsátok…

_- Hablaty…_ - próbáltam a fiúra pillantani, de nem tudtam.

- Tegyétek a többihez. – mondta a törzsfőnök.

- Fogatlan… - próbált továbbra is felém jönni a kis viking.

_- Sajnálom Hablaty…_ - néztem a fiúra miközben elhurcoltak. – _Sajnálom…_

Láttam, ahogy neki pedig az apja megragadja a vállát és elkezdi kifelé vonszolni. Jót tettem, mégis büntetnek engem és őt is…az emberek mégsem olyan kedvesek, mint hittem…

* * *

><p>Csak félórát lehettem bezárva a többi sárkány mellé amikor megjelentek a vikingek. Láncra vertek és úgy beleraktak egy fura szerkezetbe, ami miatt mozogni sem tudtam. Aggódtam, nem tudtam mit akarhatnak velem és mikor megláttam a tömérdek viking hajót, már féltem is...sejtettem mit akarnak. Próbáltam még menekülni, de többé erre már nem volt alkalmam...a szerkezet megakadályozott benne. Így egyszerűen felraktak a hajóra és én nem tudtam bennük kárt tenni. Ijesztő volt ennyi viking közt lennem védtelenül. Összességében nem vagyok egy félénk alak, de most bevallom, féltem!<p>

_- Eresszetek! Eresszetek el!_ – kiabáltam.

De ők nem eresztettek. Nemsokára Pléhpofa mellettem állt és jelet adott az indulásra.

- Vezess haza, ördög… - szinte köpte a szavakat felém.

_- Te vagy az ördög Pléhpofa…nem én…_ - morogtam a választ.

Persze őt nem érdekelte…és szerintem nem is értette. Aztán a hajók elindultak és még eltudtam fordulni és amit utoljára láttam az Hablaty csalódott arca volt…én viszont nem ezt akartam utoljára látni…

* * *

><p>Olyan egy óra elteltével megérkeztünk a ködhöz…előre kirázott a hideg és mikor behajóztunk oda, rendesen féltem. Lehet, hogy sárkány vagyok, de ennek ellenére félhetek. Főleg attól a helytől ahova most megyünk, pontosabban attól a sárkánytól, akihez most megyünk.<p>

- Mindenki maradjon hallótávon belül! – kiabált Pléhpofa.

Hallottam azt is, ahogy a vikingek válaszoltak.

_- Kérlek, ne menjünk tovább…kérem szépen…_ - könyörögtem a magam nyelvén, hátha megesik rajtam a szívük.

De már késő volt! Beindultak az ösztöneim és elkezdtem arrafelé forgatni a fejem, amerre menni kellett. _Ne! Nem szabad…így veszélybe sodrom a vikingeket és magam is…_ beszéltem magamban és próbáltam ellenállni, de nem ment… küzdöttem, de továbbra is hallottam az Alfát és muszáj volt arra fordulnom, amerről a hang jött. Párszor próbáltam másfelé fordulni, hogy összezavarjam a vikingeket, de az átkozott ösztönöm miatt mindig visszafordultam a jó irányba és ezzel megmutattam a helyes utat a vikingeknek. Aztán már csak arra eszméltem fel, hogy kikötöttünk…_Jaj, ne…_

Próbáltam szabadulni, de nem tudtam. A láncok még mindig erősebbek voltak. Hallottam sárkánytársaim hangját és tudtam, majdnem mind itt vannak. De én nem akartam itt lenni. Az aggodalom ami bennem volt egész úton csak nagyobb lett és rettegésbe csapott át mikor kikötöttünk. A legutóbbi kalandom óta engem már biztos ki pécézett magának az Alfa, hisz rühelli az embereket, én meg egyenesen kettőt vittem oda és nem áldozati célból, szóval az én halálom biztos kívánta. Ám nem csak magam miatt aggódtam...az ittlévő vikingek közt voltak szülők, nők, fiatalok és idősebbek is, illetve valamilyen szinten rokkantak...és Hablaty apja is köztünk volt. Őket is féltettem, hisz lehet a mai nap árván hagyják a gyerekeiket vagy elvesztik valamelyik szerettüket. Nem akartam többé Hablaty csalódott arcát látni, főleg azért nem, mert elvesztette az apját is. Tudtam, hogy félárva, ahogy azt is hogy az apja neveli és bele sem mertem gondolni mi lesz, ha az apját is elveszíti...

- Itt vagyunk. – mondta Pléhpofa és kiugrott a hajóból.

És amint földet ért a sárkányok elhallgattak. Mind tudták, hogy itt vagyunk. Én egyre inkább szabadulni akartam, főleg ahogy a vikingek kikötöttek és kezdték felállítani a csapdákat és kezdtek felfegyverkezni. Én már ekkor tudtam, hogy azzal nem érnek majd sokat, maximum az alfánk fogpiszkálónak használja majd őket. De ők csak csinálták a csapdákat, mit sem sejtve mivel állnak szemben.

_- Ez rossz ötlet! Ez nagyon rossz ötlet!_ – kiabáltam, de nem igazán figyeltek rám.

Ebben a pillanatban láttam, ahogy a katapultokat kiengedik és ostromolni kezdik a hegyet. Tudtam, hogy Pléhpofa kiadta a parancsot a támadásra. És mikor a lövedék becsapódott már éreztem, ahogy megmozdul picit a föld. Felébresztették a vezérünket...

_- Ne! Így mind meghalunk!_ – kiabáltam és próbáltam szabadulni, de még mindig nem érdekeltem senkit.

Aztán hallottam a morajt…a hegy oldala kitört.

_- Ajaj… - _jegyeztem meg és inkább meghúztam magam.

Láttam ahogy Pléhpofa a lyuk szájához merészkedik és bepillant. Sötét volt, így láttam, ahogy egy lángoló golyót nőnek be, hogy lássanak. Pár pillanat múlva láttam, ahogy az összes sárkány menekül. Meghúztam magam, mert tudtam, én erre nem vagyok képes. A láncok miatt sem, és Hablaty nélkül még annyira sem, hisz nem tudott irányítani engem. Hiába kiabáltak a sárkányok, hogy meneküljünk és menjek én is, én erre képtelen voltam. Csak vágyakozva néztem utánuk, mert én is elakartam innen menni. Ekkor meghallottam a vikingek ujjongását…azt hitték győztek. Nem is sejtették, hogy még nincs vége és csak most kezdődik majd a küzdelem. Tudtam, hogy mindjárt lehervad a mosoly a szájukról. Amikor pedig meghallottam a morgást, már menekülni akartam.

_- Tünés innen! Meghalunk! _– kiabáltam miközben a láncokkal bajlódtam, de azok csak nem eresztettek.

- Még nincs vége, csatasorba! – kiáltott Pléhpofa. – Összezárni.

_- Inkább menekülj Pléhpofa!_ – kiáltottam én is, de amikor megéreztem a rengést, már tudtam, hogy itt a vége. – _Itt az Alfa! Végünk van…_

Hamarosan a hegy széle repedni, majd omlani kezdett. A vikingek menekülni kezdtek, de már késő volt…a következő pedig amire emlékszem az az üvöltés…az Alfánk üvöltése. Vörös Halál felébredt és agresszívabb volt, mint eddig valaha láttam…


	9. A csapatmunka

Ahogy meghallottam Vörös Halál üvöltését már tudtam, hogy nincs menekvés. Sajnos a vikingeknek ez későn tűnt fel és próbáltak küzdeni, de ezzel csak még jobban felhergelték az Alfát. Végül, mikor belátták, hogy nincs esélyük, visszavonulót fújtak, de ekkor már késő volt és ahogy Vörös Halálnak feltűnt mit akarnak és lángba borította az összes hajót. Akik fent voltak azoknak esélyük nem volt, szinte mind egy szálig meghaltak.

_- Segítség!_ – kiabáltam mert menekülni akartam, de nem tudtam és a lángok egyre jobban közeledtek felém.

Láttam, ahogy a legtöbb viking menekül és végül csak Pléhpofa és Bélhangos maradnak és ők próbálják legyőzni a legnagyobb sárkányt. Láttam azt is ahogy Vörös Halál készül lelőni az alatta ugráló két vikinget. Segíteni akartam nekik, főleg Hablaty miatt, de nem tudtam. Idióta láncaik fogja voltam... Ám akkor ismerős hang csapta meg a fülem, a következő percben pedig azt láttam ahogy egy tűzcsóva fejbe találja az Alfát.

_- Hablaty!_ – kiáltottam boldogan ahogy megláttam a fiút sárkányháton.

Itt volt ő és minden barátja, akik sárkányháton lovagoltak. Boldogság öntötte el a szívem két okból is, egy, mert a barátai is megbíztak a sárkányokban, kettő, valaki itt volt, aki segített nekem. Figyeltem ahogy megbeszélik a tervet és örömmel láttam az emberek és a sárkányok összhangját. Amikor azonban a Siklósárkány hátán Hablaty és Asztrid elrepültek felettem nem vettek észre.

_- Itt vagyok Hablaty! Segíts!_ – kiáltottam és hála égnek, meghallották.

A következő pillanatban Hablaty leugrott a sárkány hátáról, egyenesen elém a "vezetést" pedig Asztrid vette át.

- Segíts a többieknek! – kiáltott Asztridnak, majd felém fordult. – Jól van pajti, tarts ki! – próbált kiszabadítani.

A fiatalok közben próbálták lefoglalni Vörös Halált, ami nem volt egyszerű feladat, mert ami nekünk a gyengénk volt, az neki nem igazán...például az Alfának nem igazán volt vakfoltja, és hát, jóval erősebb volt, mint ők és bármely sárkány. Ez a megzavarás addig fajult, mígnem rá nem lépett a hajóra, ezzel el nem süllyesztve engem és Hablatyot. És Hablaty hiába tudott volna menekülni, visszajött értem. Próbáltam segíteni neki és nem mocorogtam, de nem ment...gyenge volt a láncok eltépéséhez. Sajnos nem bírta sokáig a víz alatt és elájult az oxigénhiánytól, majd a következő percben valaki kirántotta a vízből.

_- Hablaty!_ – kiáltottam utána, ezzel értékes oxigént veszítve.

Sajnos nekem sem volt kopoltyúm és éreztem, nem bírom már sokáig. Talán ezt érdemeltem a sok galiba után...a szemeim kezdtek lezáródni hisz már alig volt levegőm. Ám ebben a percben Pléhpofa úszott elém. Kíváncsian néztem mit akar és legnagyobb meglepetésre kiszabadított. Én sem voltam rest viszonozni a szívességet, megfogtam és kirepültem vele a vízből…amennyiben azt a pár szárnycsapást lehet repülésnek nevezni. Egy nagyobb sziklára álltam és a fejemmel jeleztem Hablatynak, hogy jöhet. Ő pedig jött, de az apja megragadta a kezét.

- Hablaty…én sajnálom ezt az egészet… - kért elnézést Pléhpofa.

- Igen, én is… - sóhajtott Hablaty.

- Nem kell ám felmenned oda… - folytatta az apja.

- Vikingek vagyunk, foglalkozási ártalom. – vont vállat mosolyogva Hablaty.

- Büszke vagyok, hogy a fiam vagy. – mosolygott Pléhpofa is és hátrébb lépett.

- Kösz apa. – mosolygott vissza Hablaty, majd megkapaszkodott és tudtam, ez azt jelenti, hogy indulhatunk.

Nem voltam rest, elrugaszkodtam a földtől és szálltam. Repültünk jó magasra.

- Asztrid bajban van! – kiáltott hírtelen Hablaty.

_- Ó, nem sokáig!_ – feleltem és felvettem a támadóállást, majd siklottam a levegőben magma gömbömet formálva. Most újra olyan volt, mint azon a bizonyos napon…csak most nem az emberek ellen küldtem a gömböt, hanem az emberek védelmére.

- Éjfúria, hasra! – hallottam az emberek kiáltását.

Elégedett voltam és mikor elég közel értem elengedtem a plazmagömböt, ami telibe találta az Alfát. Asztrid zuhanni kezdett, de eldöntöttem elkapom mielőtt földet ér. Szóval fordultam egyet és nem sokkal később el is kaptam a szőkét.

- Elkaptad? – kérdezett rá Hablaty.

_- El hát!_ – ezután lepillantottam a mancsaimban lévő lányra. – _Szia!_ – mosolyogtam rá és ő is vissza mosolygott rám.

Mikor elég közel értem a földhöz leraktam őt és elindultunk Hablattyal az Alfa felé.

- Ennek szárnya van… - jegyezte meg Hablaty. – Rendben, lássuk repülni is tud-e!

Helyeseltem és visszafordultam és mikor elég közel értem, elengedtem egy plazmagömböt. A következő pillanatban az Alfa fájdalmasan felüvöltött és felborult. Fél siker! Aztán a Vörös Halál kitárta szárnyait és feltápászkodott.

- Vajon ez elég volt? – pillantott hátra Hablaty.

És amint ezt kimondta, Vörös Halál szárnyra kapott.

- Hát, tud repülni… - jegyezte meg Hablaty.

_- Nem mondtál újat…_ - morogtam.

Össze-vissza keringtem, hogy kikerüljek Vörös Halál látószögéből, de nem sok sikerrel. Neki nem kellett keringenie, mindent rombolt és úgy követett minket. Közben a szárazföldön a vikingek nézték a csatát köztünk és az Alfa közt.

- Jól van Fogatlan, ideje eltűnni! – nézett rám Hablaty.

Bólintottam és már szálltam is a magasba, a felhők fölé. Az Alfa pedig jött utánam. Párszor majdnem sikerült elkapnia vagy megperzselnie, de amint a felhők fölé értem már nem volt annyi esélye. Picit köröztünk körülötte, majd lesből támadtam…újra és újra. A földről valószínűleg szép látványt nyújtott. Mivel fekete voltam, így nem volt nehéz a rejtőzködés a sötét felhők közt. Emellett gyors is voltam, így azzal se volt gond, hogy hamar irányt váltsak, ha arra került sor. Hablaty hol suttogott nekem, hol a kezével mutatta az irányt, hogy a nagy sárkány ne vegyen minket észre. Igazi csapatmunka működött köztünk. Pár hónapja még, ha valaki ezt felhozta volna, hogy harcoljak velük, jól kiröhögtem volna, ma meg én mutatom meg a sárkányoknak, hogy igenis, az emberekben meg lehet bízni! S mindemellett a csapatmunka remekül működik köztünk.

Aztán Vörös Halál megunta a plazmagömbjeim és körbevette magát tüzével. Úgymond, felgyújtotta a felhőket és néha igencsak nehéz volt kikerülni. Sajnos végül engem is elkapott a láng, hiába figyelmeztetett Hablaty, hogy vigyázzak. Emiatt meggyulladt a protézisemen az anyag…ez baj…

- Jó, itt az idő! Lássuk működik-e! – mondta Hablaty, majd visszafordultunk az Alfa felé. – Gyerünk, csak ennyit tudsz?

_- Gyere te idióta behemót!_ – hergeltem én is mire ő elindult utánam.

Amilyen sebesen lehetett a föld felé tartottam. Sajnos a protézisem egyre jobban elégett és egyre nehezebben tudtam tartani magam a levegőben.

- Rendben pajti jók vagyunk, bírd ki még egy kicsit… - próbált nyugtatni Hablaty.

_- Igyekszem Hablaty, igyekszem! _– válaszoltam picit idegesen.

Egyre jobban közeledett a talaj, de még nem támadhattam.

- Várj Fogatlan… - beszélt halkan Hablaty, majd megéreztem a jellegzetes gáz szagot, amivel a sárkányok gyújtják meg tüzüket. – Most! – kiáltott Hablaty.

Én pedig megfordultam és egyenesen belelőttem a gömbömet az Alfa szájába. Kívülről pedig akármilyen tűzálló is volt, belülről, már nem volt az. Próbált menekülni a végzetétől és elrepülni, de szárnyai elégtek, így teljes erőből a földbe csapódott, aminek egy hatalmas robbanás lett a következménye. Amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, megpróbáltam Hablattyal elmenni onnan, főleg az ő érdekében. De sajnos nem sikerült, mert egy felénk zuhanó kő utunkat állta.

- Ne! Nem! – kiáltott Hablaty.

Sajnos nem tudtam kikerülni a sziklát, mert a protézisem letört, így neki mentem és a fiatal viking lezuhant a hátamról.

_- Hablaty!_ – kiáltottam rémülten utána és azonnal utána vetettem magam.

Amennyire gyorsan csak tudtam utána szálltam és próbáltam elkapni. Nem hagyhattam a legjobb barátomat meghalni…Ő sem hagyott, amikor olyan helyzet volt kiállt mellettem, én sem hagyhatom meghalni! Aztán az utolsó pillanatban elkaptam és szorosan magamhoz öleltem, hogy megvédjem. Még a szárnyaim is köré csavartam. Így csapódtam be a földbe vele.

Nagyjából 2 perc múlva már csak a por és a füst vett minket körül, de nem mertem elengedni a barátomat…féltettem.

- Hablaty! – hallottam Pléhpofa hangját. – Hablaty! Fiam!

Ekkor láthatott meg minket mert a következő percben már mellettem volt és engem figyelt. Szerintem nem sejtette, hogy nálam van Hablaty.

- Ó fiam… - rogyott térdre szomorúan. – Az én hibám…

Nem igazán bírtam megmozdulni vagy megszólalni, hogy jelezzem Pléhpofának, a fia rendben van…mindenem fájt. Éreztem az aggodalmat a vikingek közt és az ott lévő sárkányok közt. Nagyon lassan végül sikerült felpillantanom.

_- Pléhpofa…_ - néztem a férfit.

- Fiam, ne haragudj… - nézett üveges tekintettel rám a törzsfőnök.

_- Bocsánatkérés elfogadva…_ - mondtam halkan és felemeltem a szárnyaimat.

Hablaty még mindig a mancsaim közt szuszogott. Gyenge volt, de élt és ez volt a lényeg!

- Hablaty! – vette át tőlem azonnal fiát Pléhpofa. Azonnal ellenőrizte, hogy lélegzik-e és meghallgatta a szívverését is. – Életben van! – kiáltott izgatottan. – Megmentetted az életét! – nézett rám hálásan.

_- Hisz erre valók a barátok… _- mondtam a magam nyelvén.

- Köszönöm, hogy visszahoztad… - simította meg a fejem a törzsfőnök.

Ez jól esett mivel tudtam, hogy bízik benne. Boldogan hajtottam le a fejem és pihentem. Végre talán eljön az idő ami a vikingekre és a sárkányokra is nagy hatással lesz...végre talán szövetségesek lehetünk és együtt élhetünk békességben...


	10. Barátok jóban-rosszban

Nem mozdultam egy tapottat sem Hablaty mellől. Mikor Pléhpofa hazavitte én is mentem velük és az ágya mellett feküdtem egész este. Nem voltam képes magára hagyni, biztos akartam benne lenni, hogy a kis viking felépül és minden rendben lesz vele. Túl sok mindent tett értem, nem lehetek hálátlan és hagyhatom itt ilyenkor, mikor talán a legnagyobb szüksége van rám. Egész éjjel szinte virrasztottam, csak pár órát, talán perceket aludtam. Mikor még másnap délben is az ágyat nyomta, meguntam. Úgy döntöttem felkeltem...vagyis megpróbálom, hisz próba szerencse!

_- Hablaty, héj! Hasadra süt a nap…Idő van kelj fel!_ – próbálkoztam. – _Hablaty, repülni akarok, gyere repülni!_

Ez lett volna a varázsszó? Ugyanis Hablaty ekkor kezdte nyitogatni a szemeit. Hatalmas boldogság öntötte el a szívem.

_- Te élsz!_ – kiáltottam boldogan és bökdösni kezdtem az orrommal az arcát. _– Te élsz!_

- Szia Fogatlan… - köszönt halkan Hablaty. – Én is örülök, hogy látlak…

Nyalogatni kezdtem az arcát és nagy izgalmamban véletlenül a hasára léptem.

- Au! – ült fel.

_Végül is, ez egy jó jel, ha már így fel tud ugrani…_ gondoltam magamban.

- Mi? Őőő…itthon vagyok… - állapította meg Hablaty.

_- Igen, itthon vagy, jól vagy, menjünk repülni!_ – alig bírtam egy helyben maradni.

- És te is itt vagy… - jegyezte meg a „csodás" tényt a fiú.

_- Igen, igen, na menjünk repülni! Mutassuk meg, hogy jól vagy!_ – kezdtem össze-vissza ugrálni.

- Apám tudja, hogy itt vagy? – faggatózott tovább.

_- Igen tudja, megyünk már repülni?_ – ugrottam fel az egyik gerendára.

- Nem, Fogatlan! Nem! Fogatlan, jaj ne már… - megmozdult, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, de arca hirtelen komor lett.

Leugrottam és egyre közelebb mentem hozzá. Ő felemelte a takarót és szomorúan nézte a lábát. Leültem mellé és együtt érzően pillantottam rá. Ekkor letette a földre a jobb lábát…majd a bal protézisét. Sajnos a ballábát nem sikerült megmentenem. Közelebb hajoltam és megszaglásztam a protézisét.

_- Sajnálom…_ - kértem tőle bocsánatot, mert ez az én hibám volt…ha gyorsabb vagyok, talán tudok rajta segíteni.

Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, most már tudja, mit érzek én…Hablaty mélyeket lélegzett, majd felállt az ágyba kapaszkodva és próbált járni. Az első lépés jól ment, de a következőnél elvesztette az egyensúlyát és majdnem elesett. Az utolsó pillanatban azonban elkaptam és segítettem neki állva maradni.

- Jól van… kösz pajti… - kezdett bicegni mellettem.

Hagytam neki, hogy nekem támaszkodva sétáljon. Végül is, ő is türelmes volt míg én tanultam a farok protézisem használni. Amikor az ajtóhoz értünk kinyitotta azt és azon egyenesen benézett egy Szörnyennagy Rémség. Hablaty annyira megijedt, hogy becsapta az ajtót.

- Fogatlan, maradj! – szólt rám, majd kilépett a házból.

_Ez remek…magamra hagyott! Mintha nem tudnék magamra vigyázni…_ zsörtölődtem magamban. Sajnos az ajtót nem igen tudtam használatba venni, hisz nem tudtam kinyitni, kitörni meg pofátlanság lett volna. Egy ideig csak ültem és vártam, hogy Hablaty visszajöjjön, de csak nem akart jönni. Hallottam ahogy üdvözlik és mindenki örül neki, majd ahogy elhallgattak és csak halk beszédet hallottam. Mivel csak nem akart értem visszajönni úgy döntöttem, megoldom azt, hogy kijussak a házból. Egy rövid küzdelem után sikeresen kinyitottam azt a nyavalyás ajtót, majd rohanni kezdtem a fiú felé.

- Éjfúria! Hasra! – kiabálták az emberek.

És igen…aki nem feküdt hasra, arra lehet ráugrottam. Egyenesen Hablaty elé álltam és figyeltem kezében az új protézisemet.

_- Ezek szerint repülünk?_ – kérdeztem izgatottan.

És mintha Asztrid és Hablaty megértették volna mit kérdezek nevetni kezdtek.

Pár pillanat múlva már rajtam is volt a protézis, a nyereg és Hablaty.

- Jól van pajti, kész vagy? – kérdezett rá.

_- Naná!_ – kiáltottam.

Aztán szárnyra kaptunk. Mellettünk Asztrid repült a Siklósárkányán akit Viharbogárnak keresztelt. Nem is rossz név! Versenyezni kezdtünk, majd később csatlakozott hozzánk Halvér és Gronkelje Bütyök, az ikrek, Kőfej és Fafej Fertelmes Cipzárhátukkal Böffel és Töffel és végül Takonypóc Szörnyennagy Rémségével Kampóval. Így együtt szeltük az eget emberek és sárkányok. Végre szövetséget kötöttünk és mind két faj rájött, félre ismerte a másikat. A vikingek és sárkányok sokat köszönhetnek Hablatynak, mert ha ő nincs, máig nem bízunk egymásban. Pedig nem is rosszak ezek a vikingek! Sokkal másabbnak ismertük egymást és ma már tudjuk, hogy mindkét faj hatalmasat tévedett.

Elkezdtünk minél magasabbra szállni Hablattyal, hisz ott volt a mi igazi területünk…Mindig is imádtam minél magasabbra szállni és ezt az élményt Hablattyal is szerettem megosztani. Sokban hasonlítottunk vele. Én is és ő is mások vagyunk máig, mint a többiek. Mindkettőnknek protézise van és mindketten vakmerőek vagyunk és imádjuk a magasat. Emellett megvan a magunk esze és tervei és remekül összetudunk dolgozni, ha a szükség úgy kívánja. Közös kalandjaink és élményeink vannak, melyeket együtt éltünk át.

Ezért is vagyunk, legjobb barátok!


End file.
